


Luchtkasteel

by MissingInAction



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Comfort, Ghosts, Hurt, I'm really sorry, M/M, Pain, Regrets, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2229402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissingInAction/pseuds/MissingInAction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hisoka visits Gon at the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luchtkasteel

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually sorry about this one.
> 
> For [schwing-daddy](http://schwing-daddy.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Word from [Wordstuck](http://wordstuck.co.vu/)
> 
> Please listen to this on repeat as you read. It's not the same otherwise. Bless you, Alex Goot. [Music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bfBsEUdEevU)
> 
> Prompt: Hisoka visting Gon. The more pain, the better.

_Luchtkasteel_

_(n.) lit. “air castle” ; a wish or dream one hopes to fulfill in the future, yet will never be achieved, as it is so vast, immense and unlikely._

\---------

Slowly, his eyes began to drift open. His eyelids felt heavy but he felt an impending need to keep them open despite their desire to fall into a close again. With a bit more effort, Gon shifted around in the bed and gasped when a sharp pain passed through him. His hands flew to the source, staring dumbly at the bindings that pitifully held his bandages together. There was no blood… no pain, either.

_“Gon.”_

The boy lifted his head immediately and his eyes widened as he stared up at the source of the voice. He knew who it was. Gon just...wasn’t sure what to think about his appearance. The Hisoka he knew didn’t ever look like this. His make-up was gone and his usually spiked hair was lying limply atop his head. There was no familiar smile on his face either and Gon found that he missed seeing it already. His tanned hand extended towards him before the man began to speak again.

“You should wake up, Gon. It’s unsettling seeing you like this.” His voice was soft and hoarse and when Gon actually took the moment to observe his face, he noted the flush all across his face. It contrasted the pale skin and he felt a knot forming in his stomach when the jester wiped absentmindedly at an eye. 

“H-Hisoka?” Gon spoke gently so he didn’t surprise the other man, but Hisoka didn’t seem to acknowledge him. He huffed softly and reached over to touch his arm. His fingertips brushed over his strong forearm... _before slipping right through_. Gon’s eyes widened. He recoiled as if he had been burnt. “Hisoka? Hisoka?!” He called out, a desperate twing to his voice as he willed the older man to look his way.

Hisoka’s eyes were not on his face but rather on the large bandages that wrapped around Gon’s body. They started just at his collar and seemed to extend on forever, hidden away by the hospital gown. He curiously lifted his leg and saw that they did in fact reach all the way down to his toes. 

He must have been hurt pretty badly, huh?

“I bought these for you.”

Gon looked up again and turned to the small table by his side. On top rested a bouquet of roses and in the message holder, instead of a simple card, there was a playing card. The Ace of Hearts. He recognized the neat cursive on the side of the card as well. _“Get well soon ♣”_. A small smile drifted upon his lips and he wanted to reach out for them but he knew he wouldn’t be able to hold them. Or smell them. 

A strange noise left Hisoka and suddenly, he was laughing. It was hysteric and Gon found himself unable to look away as the magician doubled over on the bed, hands gripping the sheets tightly as though his very life depended on it. A pained expression passed over his features before a bitter ‘tsk’ escaped his lips. His hand rested on Gon’s own and, although he could feel the warmth radiating from Hisoka, a part of him understood that Hisoka couldn’t feel him either. Not anymore.

“I got them from a nice lady downstairs… by the ice cream parlor. I’m sure you remember her. She asked about you.” He mumbled to himself, his hand tightening around Gon’s limp one. Gon in turn tightened his own grip but he watched in wonder as it lay exactly as before. He remembered the old lady. She always greeted him whenever he passed by and he’s gotten flowers from her before too. Sunflowers. Sunflowers were Hisoka’s favorite. 

“I wish you could’ve seen them. She cut them delicately. I’m sure she does that all the time but she seemed to put extra effort in wrapping them today. I promised her I’d send her regards.” A hollow smile tugged at his lips and Gon moved a bit closer, even if it was visible only to him. He loved seeing Hisoka smile, but never in a million years would he ever wish for a smile like this. It made his chest tighten with an unpleasant jolt. _Please smile._ “I’m sorry you didn’t get to see them.”

Gon shook his head furiously and moved completely, his bare feet brushing the pallid tiles as he slipped out of the bed. The chilly feeling went as quickly as it came and Gon found that he missed that too. He placed a hand on the roses, only mildly upset when he couldn’t touch the soft petals or smell the pleasant aroma. His other hand found its way to Hisoka’s head and he smiled at the soft shudder that ran through Hisoka’s body. Gon leaned down just enough to barely brush his lips against a pale cheek, their skin a mere centimeters apart. He closed the distance but there was no friction, as expected.

“I did get to see them. They’re beautiful.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests, as always, my box is always open. I'm a little slow in filling because of uni but I'll get to them, promise.  
> tumblr: daiou--sama.tumblr.com


End file.
